


I Thought Just Maybe

by brobecking



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brobecking/pseuds/brobecking
Summary: A high school AU, although not expressed in writing. Brendon is staying over at Dallon's house, then they're in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, I wrote this late last night. Quality level -2

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Dallon questioned from his spot on his bed. Brendon had gotten up from his blanket pile on the floor, moving toward the door and flipping off the light switch next to it. The room was completely pitch black, the only light coming from the shades of the window on the wall opposite the bed. Dallon raised a hand in front of his face, but he couldn't see a thing.

 

Brendon had gone silent, not even answering Dallon’s question. It was slightly unnerving, as Dallon was now in a dark room and knew someone else was there. He leant against the backboard of his bed, trying to somehow make sure nothing would pop up behind him. He was glad to at least know it was Brendon, and not someone else. The thought sent a shiver up his spine. 

 

“Bren…?” He asked quietly. There was movement on the other side of the room, and a shadow passed the dimly lit window. Dallon was starting to freak out a little. What was Brendon doing?

 

Suddenly something poked his rib. Dallon made a startled squeak, reaching into the darkness to grab Brendon’s hand. His effort was proved fruitless when all he found was air. “You asshole this isn’t funny!” 

 

“Really?” Brendon’s voice appeared on the complete opposite side from where the poke had come from. “I think it’s fucking hilarious.” Dallon could hear the smirk in his voice. 

 

Dallon reached his hand toward his voice, but was met with air once again. He was only met with another poke in the ribs and a giggle that moved quickly away from him. 

 

“How are you not falling on your ass? I can’t even see my hand in front of my face. I definitely can't see another person.” Dallon questioned at the darkness, squinting and trying his hardest to adjust to the low light. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said I had night vision?” Brendon’s voice now came from the foot of the bed. Dallon rolled his eyes. “Kidding, I can practically feel the sarcasm coming off you.”

 

“Do you get off on fucking with me or something?” Dallon said, squinting again. He could barely see a dark silhouette in front of him. 

 

Brendon stifled a laugh. “Careful Dal, that sentence could mean two things if said in the right context.” 

 

The silhouette moved and the bed in front of Dallon dipped slightly with the weight. Brendon had straddled Dallon’s outstretched legs, he could practically feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Brendon what are you-” He was cut off by a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Just…” Brendon whispered, moving his hand to the back of Dallon’s head, pulling him closer. “I just…” 

 

Dallon sat completely still. It's not like he could move even if he wanted to. He was definitely confused. Sure Brendon was a lovey person but this was out of character. 

 

Brendon shifted, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dallon’s head. Dallon stared into the darkness in front of him, as if he could see the face that was inches away from his own. 

 

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before Brendon sighed and buried his face into Dallon’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Mmmsorry…” 

 

Dallon felt awkward just sitting there while Brendon was wrapped around him like this, but he was just confused. What prompted this from Brendon so suddenly? Slowly, Dallon wrapped a hand over Brendon’s back, rubbing soothingly as he could. 

 

Eventually Brendon’s breathing evened out, his body became heavier and limp. Dallon assumed he fell asleep, but he didn’t want to disturb him. After a few minutes of consideration, he decided to stay where he was. This would definitely make for an interesting conversation in the morning.


End file.
